Fervor and Indifference
by reservoirdoge
Summary: I never thought the idea of having any kind of children would please me. Not in the slightest. (Hans/Shosanna)


**A/N**: This is just a one-shot that I wrote for my friend upon request because she wanted a simple picture of what it would look like for Hans and Shosanna to have a baby, so here it is. Also, I literally wrote this at four in the morning I'M SORRY there's only one chapter. However, if you wish for me to continue it or get more into the life of Hans and Shosanna before/after then just leave me a review and I'll think about it. I hope you Enjoy! xx :))

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot bye

Hans moved his hand over Shosanna's, carefully bringing it to his lips. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the way the little one would stir in her sleep. His little one. Their little one. In all his years, Hans Landa could have never seen himself starting a family, yet here he was.

"You look nervous," he said with a small chuckle. His hand still held her smaller one. Shosanna looked up from the bundle in her arms. Hans watched her gaze at him almost apprehensively.

"You're not?" She didn't look at him after that. Hans frowned, his hand left hers so he could turn her face to him.

"I never said that," he whispered. "it's very overwhelming, I'm aware." He brought his attention to the angel wrapped in the soft tuft of blankets. She was beautiful, and she was his. The very thought had him grinning again. "I never asked for this, you know." It took him awhile to break the silence with the last part.

Shosanna looked at her husband in confusion, hoping to figure out what those words actually meant.

"I never thought the idea of having any kind of children would please me. Not in the slightest. But," he took a pause, leaning toward Shosanna. Their faces nearly inches apart. "...this feels right."

She bit her lip, silently praying for her strength to overcome the tears. She hated that part of her. The part that made her look so vulnerable in front of intimidation. Most of all, she couldn't bear the thought of him watching her cry.

"Hans," she started softly. The tears were already welling up. "I'm so scared. I've been scared." She could feel the first couple of drops roll down her cheek, mentally cursing herself for being so weak. Her body loosened up and she felt the tension ease as Hans lightly brushed each one away, kissing the trails they'd left.

"And I'm not expecting you to be unafraid. I know you're terrified. However, true as that may be, you don't have to face this alone. I won't let you."

"We're not fit to be parents," she argued.

"Well you're going to have to deal with the idea because that's just what we are now." The warmth in his eyes was now replaced by the coldness that gripped onto Shosanna's fear; of course, it was a very familiar feeling still even after all these years.

She sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. But it didn't make her feel any less anxious How was she supposed to raise a child with this man. There was too much to think about, she couldn't juggle it all at once.

"My dear, I have no intention of letting you, or this baby go," He was now planting chaste kisses to her palm once more. Hans looked over his shoulder, extending his arms. "This is our home. This is our family now, and I plan to keep it that way."

She genuinely smiled at this, and they sat in silence never taking eyes off their little girl. Except, only Shosanna did when she observed Hans glow at the sight of his daughter.

"You haven't held her since we got home," Shosanna firmed her grip before giving her to Hans.

Slowly, he took her into his arms, loving the pleasure that washed over him whenever her candy green eyes found his grey ones.

"You look so much like your mother," he spoke very quietly, almost making Shosanna wonder if he hadn't wanted her to hear it. She watched as Hans grinned and played with those tiny hands. These were the kind of moments where she could forget all the fear. Where she could forget about the uniform, and every other medal that boosted his ego. These were the moments that she could adore the most. The way he was smiling at such a tiny creature was almost laughable, but it only made her love him more. She hadn't known how long she'd been doing it but she should of guessed that he'd be able to catch her staring.

Hans matched Shosanna's gaze with his own. That same smile plastered on his face hinting at all the compassion they shared. She felt the weight of the bed shift from him laying their now sleeping daughter on the other side of where they sat.

Her hands ran along his shoulders before moving up to play with the small hair on his neck. Shosanna gradually pulled him forward. Their noses slightly touched as she brushed soft lips over his. The kiss was tender, not too hard but sweet and full of passion. Hans' eyes softened after noticing the loving expression on her face when they pulled apart.

"I love you," her lips lingered at the bottom of his ear before looking at him again. Her arms wrapped around his neck entirely as his hands rested at her hips.

"Good," came the hushed reply, and he locked his lips with hers.


End file.
